Memories of Ghosts and Glass
by Thegunner18
Summary: Finding myself in the TwoKinds universe presents me with a whole new life to try and make sense of. And if that isn't a challenge, I'm in the body of an infamous Basitin assassin. And I'm being dragged along with Trace and co. on their misadventures and misdemeanours. However, things don't always happen to follow the script... Self-insert. Madelyn/OC
1. Chapter 1

_This is the first TK fanfic I've ever attempted and it's also something I'm very passionate about doing, what with TK being an amazing universe to delve into. Considering that almost all of you have been fans and readers of the TK comic far longer than me, I'd appreciate any constructive criticism that you have to offer. If I've made any errors on the lore, tell me! If I've made any grammatical errors, tell me about that, too! Anyway, here's the first chapter:_

* * *

**Memories of Ghosts and Glass**

Ugh...damn it...when I said that headache was bad, I didn't think it was _that_ bad. Bloody American food...they make some amazing stuff but it doesn't half start making you almost utterly incapacitated due to illness. Okay, maybe that description was a minor exaggeration but I honestly do feel that crap. This wasn't going to be a good day. I don't even have to open my eyes and get out of bed to clarify that assertion. How can food give you a mother of all headaches, though?

What time is it, anyway? In fact, what day is it? Because I have that frickin' Business & Economics GCSE soon. If it's going to just suddenly pounce on me like everything normally does then...let's just say I won't be best pleased. Then again, it's multiple choice so good logic and common sense is all you really need. Still, no point being arrogant about it; complacency never got anyone anywhere in life very quickly, no matter how charismatic they were. Me? In all honesty I probably have the charisma of a wet fish. At best. So it's worse for me.

Talking to people isn't my forte and probably never will be. Neither was getting up out of bed very quickly. Unfortunately for me, both of those are kind of important in life. I guess I should really-

_'Wait, what?'_ I swear my mind almost breaks down completely when my eyes shoot open. At the moment I don't even care about the bright sunlight that's viciously stinging my eyes. Why the bloody hell am I outside? I push myself up into a seated position, my hands splayed out behind me for support as I take in the scenery. There's certainly something odd about the place but I can't really put my finger precisely on it. At the moment, it just looks like your quintessential woodland. I have enough questions as it is; I don't need to bother about what's so weird about the area.

I breathe in deeply and close my eyes as the powerful aroma of freshly cut grass envelops my sense of smell. As much as I love the smell, I decide it's probably best not to linger around here for much longer. I need to work out my bearings and see if I can find some sort of town or village. I guess I'm still pretty near home, though. Not like I could've got far. Also, my rucksack's laying over there just a few tens of metres away from me. I have absolutely no idea what the hell I've got in it, though.

I sigh inwardly and get to my feet with weary and unwilling movements. I swiftly flick my head to the left, causing the hair that had been in my eyes just a moment ago to lie above my line of sight. It's strange, though…I didn't think my hair was _that_ long. Shrugging slightly, I bring up my hand to brush it further to the side again but it stops, almost of its own accord, as soon as I have a clear view of it in front of my face.

_'Fur?'_

Everything seems to just grind to a halt after my mind mentions that word. My thoughts, body…the world. I'm not even sure why I'm not scared like hell right now. Timidly, I bring my other arm in front of me, turning it so that the forearm is pointing inwards. Unsurprisingly, the whole fur thing that's going on with my hand isn't just confined to that particular area. In fact, I'm actually kind of glad about that; it'd look pretty odd otherwise.

_'Wait, what the bloody hell are you thinking?'_ I glance downwards and notice the same thing with my legs and feet – no…_paws_. _'Connor, you look completely frickin' different, you don't know where you are and you're saying it's alright? Alright!'_

I do my best to completely block out the negative thoughts I'm having but they're just so true and, well, logical that it's impossible to ignore. Annoyingly, logic is usually what I always go by. Of course, it could just all be a dream. I've never dreamt lucidly before, though, and this is pretty damn vivid, to put it lightly. I…didn't realise it could happen so suddenly. Anyway, I feel comfortable in this body. Well, I guess that's because I still think most of it's me.

Perhaps a mirror was a good thing to look for. An instinctive survey of the environment, however, suggests that nature's own alternative would be more suitable. Not even the sound of distant vehicles or some sort of machinery could be heard; nothing that could possibly give me a clue as to where to go. The fact that I never joined anything like army cadets is going to come back to haunt me now. Well, no use skulking around here so I guess I should, um…go. Somewhere.

I crouch down on the grass and grab the strap of the rucksack, hoisting it over my right shoulder. I'll look inside later. Possibly when I'm feeling hungry, as there could easily be a lot of food in there. Not useful if I don't find somewhere to buy more stuff soon, though.

Groaning, I place my head in my hands in a gesture of hopelessness - and also as an excuse to feel the short fur I have on my face - realising that it was going to be a long day at the office.

* * *

Making a spur of the moment decision, I decided to simply carry on straight ahead. I bounded about quite a bit, feeling oddly much stronger than I ever had done before. Maybe it was the new body. Or the new surroundings. Or even...

...no, it couldn't have been the Cadbury crunchie chocolate bar I had yesterday. Oh well.

Anyway, the hunt for some water actually turned out very well. It isn't so desperate after all. The sound of small stream and BAM. I was on it in a flash. At the moment, I'm just kneeling over the river, simply staring at my reflection for the very first ti-

BLOODY HELL MY EARS ARE BIG.

My mind practically hollered that word to the next country and beyond. Fortunately, they sort of...suit me like this. Suit me a lot. It'll take time getting used to it, sure, but oh well. I lightly stroke one of the ears and immediately notice how sensitive they are.

Damn am I glad no one's around watching me. This would be really awkward to explain. Also, a belt is needed. Very drastically. My desert camo three-quarter lengths haven't really kept up with my change in body shape and I needed to pull them up way too many times on my way here. For now I should check out what wonders my bag conta-

**"Hey, what are you doi-"**

**"Woah, what the hell!"** I suddenly exclaim, my body feeling as if it literally just jumped out of my fur. I have absolutely no time to think before I stumble backwards into the small stream out of shock. The water's freezing cold but there are more important things to worry about now and luckily the water isn't very deep so I can simply sit in it whilst finding out who the heck this guy is. It doesn't come as a surprise that I'm not too happy at first but upon laying my eyes on the stranger my hopes shoot straight up, breaking all barriers, and I quickly break into a small smile.

I've actually found someone else in the damn forest! He didn't even try to kill me! And he's…he's…

**"Keith?"** I speak in a tone of both amazement and utter confusion, disregarding completely the fact that he doesn't even know who I am. I'd know that face anywhere: Keith Keiser. Basitin. Still wearing that bloody helmet.

**"How do you know my name? Did we live near each other or something?"** Keith cocked his head to one side and gave me a suspicious glare.

Huh? Live near each other? How the hell-oh, hang on, I'm a Basitin, too, aren't I? Well I look like one. This is really, really awkward yet also the most awesome thing that's happened to me. Ever. How the hell am I supposed to tell him I'm actually a Human, though? _Oh hey, Keith. I'm a Human in a Basitin body and I know everything about you - and what will happen to you - because you're in a comic called TwoKinds. That comic is in an alternate universe from which I come from so I have no idea about living in this world for real.'_

Nope. Not going to work. I could use this to my advantage, though…

**"Well ever since you, y'know, got banished-"** I nervously rub the back of my neck and glance down at the floor by my feet and then return my gaze to the other Basitin. Keith doesn't really look too happy at the moment. **"**-almost** everyone knows who you are…"** Come on, Connor keep up the story, keep up the story. **"I joined the military at the same time as you. I, er….You…probably wouldn't have noticed, though; I wasn't very social."**

A sudden sense of realisation seems to wash over Keith and his expression more than highlights that. His eyes light up and a small but very meaningful smile replaces his usual stoic look.

**"Is that you, Soren?"** He enquires hopefully, stepping towards me a little more.

Soren? Wha-? My name's not Soren. Nowhere near it. My mind goes blank for a few seconds as I try desperately to think of something to say in reply to this revelation.

**"Yeah, it's me Keith. I…didn't think you'd remember…"** I let out a nervous chuckle, hoping he isn't very good at reading body language. Finally, I manage to tell myself to get out of the stream. I don't get too far from the edge of the stream's bank as I'm still preoccupied with Keith. I don't give a damn if I'm dripping wet.

**"I'd never forget. You were one of the best fighters of our age."** he sheaths his sword and clearly relaxes a lot more.

**"Thanks..."** I trail off and stare into space for a few seconds. One of the best? So…maybe I know how to fight in this form.

Honestly, I'm the worst person ever to be in a situation like this and it's especially worse after all that I've just found out over the last, what…hour?

First, I realise I'm not at home where I should be in the rolling countryside of south-west England. After that, I notice I'm in an almost completely different body to what it should be. In essence, I'm not really Human anymore. Not physically, anyway. Then, I go and decide to unintentionally bump into Keith Keiser. But wait, there's more! Now I know that the body I'm in actually…belonged to somebody else. Or at least, it might have belonged to someone else. Maybe it was me all along and I didn't know it? Is this all a dream? An illusion?

Why the heck am I asking myself so many questions? Of course it's just a dream. Something like this could never be real. Now my head hurts like hell. And then some. I think I'll just…follow Keith for now. He must have _some_ answers. I walk over to the rucksack I had lain down earlier, shaking the water off myself slightly, and hoist it over my shoulder.

**"Is something wrong? You…look different."** My eyes shoot open and I bite my bottom lip anxiously, my back turned to him.

**"Er…What do ya mean?"** I ask him, half hoping for a truthful answer and half hoping for him to just completely ignore it.

**"Well, I'm sure you didn't have blue eyes. And you're taller."** Keith points out before coming over to stand next to me.** "It doesn't matter. Come on, we need to get to the Human town that's near here."** Keith gestures for me to follow him and I gladly do so, deciding not to reply to his previous statement. He's right, though. Perhaps I should change the subject to something I know more about...

We both begin walking in step, me following Keith's lead.

**"So, you're still finding Trace Legacy, huh?"** I question him despite the fact I know the answer already. Current adventures always make for good conversation material. **"They gave you an impossible task."**

The young Basitin sighs dejectedly, gesturing with one of his hands. **"That was kind of the point; they didn't want me to go back."** He glances over at me for a couple of seconds, a melancholic expression etched onto every inch of his face. I already have to hold myself back from saying anything about his future, as much as I want to tell him.

**"There's always a possibility, though."**

**"I admire your optimism, Soren. I wish I could share it..."** He trails off and stares blankly in front of himself, seemingly recalling some past memories. **"...I can't though. Not after everything that's happened to me."**

Damn, Keith. You're more unhappy than I thought you'd be.

**"Everything? There was something else after you got banished?" **I wonder whether this is about his incident with Laura. It probably is. And it's probably best if I don't bring it up. Although I can probably try and indirectly get him to admit it...After all, we both apparently knew each other when we were young. Apparently.

An awkward silence follows my question. I don't do anything to try and instigate a reply because I know it's a touchy subject. If I was in Keith's situation I probably wouldn't tell him just in fear of losing a friend. How is he meant to know that I don't care about him being with Laura?

As I stare up into the gradually darkening sky, I see a plume of smoke rise straight up into the windless sky. If that's not the sign of a village or town then I don't know what is. It's only now that Keith speaks again.

**"Here, take these."** In one flowing movement, without even stopping to think, he unsheathes two daggers and urges me to take them, blades pointing towards me. He quickly alters his hold on them and offers the handles instead. "**Someone gave them to me before I got banished. I don't know who. I didn't have time to protest against it."**

For a moment or two I simply stop and stare at them, not giving a second's notice to Keith's bewildered look. I glance up at him and quickly snap myself out of it. If I don't stop acting like a Neanderthal, goggling at every single thing that passes by in this world, then I'm going to have to explain myself very prematurely. Something I don't plan to do in the near future. Accepting the daggers from Keith, I briefly scan them over.

The metal blades themselves are very wide – much like the Roman Pugio dagger – with each having two grooves running parallel to each other down the middle, every groove bearing a different and very fine engraving of some sort of phrase. The handles are shaped very ergonomically and quite strongly resemble the look of Kris grips.

These certainly give the impression of weapons designed to have a purpose along the lines of getting the job done, no matter the cost. I sheath the two daggers into the leather scabbards which are now hanging from the waist of my three-quarter lengths. I have a feeling I'm going to like these. And not just because they look badass.

**"My father hated you. You could never take orders."** Keith states this like it's common knowledge, gesturing dismissively with one arm as we both walked on towards the town. It probably is common knowledge to Basitins. Especially considering how tightly they follow rules and regulations. Hell, in biological terms I – well…Soren – shouldn't have even been able to not take orders. Bit of an odd thing to bring up but there you go.

Heh. Seems like all that time spent reading the TwoKinds Wiki is finally paying off after all.

Keith continues. **"In fact, you never really did anything you were supposed to. That was the reason why you were so important to them."**

**"Important to who?"**

**"Important to the generals. Who else?"**

**"I never did - and *would* never - do anything for the generals. Especially not any of their dirty work. I don't kill without reason."** Even I'm surprised at how monotonous and unforgiving my own voice is. That's one thing, but how the hell do I even know about any of this? I never experienced it, yet I remember. So it turns out I'm now confusing myself by being me and talking about things I've previously done in a life which is in an alternate universe.

Well this is all just fine and bloody dandy, isn't it? Might as well go with the flow, I guess. See if anything else randomly comes into my head

**"They tried offering me incentives."** I smirk and adjust the straps on my backpack as I do so. **"I'd left the island before they realised I wasn't materialistic. They'd have killed me if I didn't leave."**

**"How do you know that?"**

**"I eavesdropped."** I say simply, shrugging lightly to myself as we exit the cover of the forest and enter into a grassy clearing, the town only a hundred or so metres away. A few bright lights bathe the streets in a yellow, homely colour as the purple blackness of night begins to blanket over the buildings.

We stroll into town as casually as possible, although it's not difficult to notice how much two Basitins stand out from the few humans who are still wandering around. Each of them seems to give us a stare which is asking why the hell we're here in _their_ territory. Subconsciously, I stretch down my t-shirt a little more and make sure it's completely concealing the two daggers. If this is the village where we meet both Trace and Flora, then I'll need to back Keith up against that red-haired guy.

I just need to hope that the whole thing progresses exactly like it did in the comic or I'm royally screwed over. I'll need to use my power of precognition very carefully, though; if Flora really does do what Sythe tells her and kills Trace then, well…Let's not even go there.

**"Soren, don't do anything stupid."** Keith turns his gaze to me for a second and then opens the door to the inn which we managed to find thanks to a couple of helpful signs. The sign hanging on the door, however, is definitely _not_ helpful. In fact, it makes me glad that I'm not human in this world. _'No Keidran!'_. Seriously? Is that how low humanity has come in this universe? This isn't a rare thing to see, either…It's all a load of utter bollocks.

Keith and I walk over to the green-haired female bartender and ignore the sinister lances we get from the few rough-looking customers sitting at a couple of the tables playing cards. Or something like that, anyway. It'd be best if I avoid them. I cross my arms and stand behind Keith.

**"Heya! I'm Karen. Can I get you two something?"** The girl beams at us , obviously not fazed by the fact that we aren't human. She does seem rather…different from the others. Maybe it's because of those ears that Trace 'gave' her. Or maybe because she's just very happy instead of hating on everyone who isn't human. Either way, she's seems alright in my books. So far.

**"We'd just like one room."** Keith stuffs a hand in his pocket and pulls out a couple of coins, placing them on top of the bar. They're quickly gathered up by Karen who then proceeds to take a key from under the bar and hand it to Keith. Clearly he knows his stuff and that's going to be important for me, considering I don't know anything about prices.

**"Didn't think I'd ever see two Basitins walk into this tavern. Let alone two at the same time and especially not a pair like you-"**

**"-We aren't together."** I quickly interject, stepping nervously to the side as I glare at Karen and see Keith face-palming in my peripheral vision. Oh geez. I'm not going to hear the end of this, am I?

**"Well, I wasn't implying that but now you mention it…"** Karen giggles and trails off. Keith is already walking away before the conversation can progress any further, both of his hands clenched into fists. I really shouldn't have said anything, should I? Now it's going to be so damn awkward in that room. Oh well, not like we were both planning on being in the same bed. I always did like sleeping on the floor.

Tomorrow will be one hell of a day. Two Basitin, one Keidran and a Human. That's something that springs unwanted images to mind…

I sincerely hope this isn't a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

_So! The second chapter is here. Remember to leave a review telling me about what you thought of it all! Much glorious adventuring is about to start once again._

* * *

**Memories of Ghosts and Glass – Chapter 2**

"**Keith, why the heck are you so interested in it?" **I roll my eyes and sigh loudly, letting my irritation be known to the Basitin leaning his head over the edge of the bed. I shuffle uncomfortably as he frowns a little.

"**Why shouldn't I be?"**He shoots the question straight back at me and cocks his head to one side, eyebrows raised slightly in anticipation. The little small fluffy bobble on the night cap he's wearing hangs lazily to the side. Geez, I hate it when people say that…Although in that respect I'm a bit of a hypocrite. Still, I'm never as bloody persistent as Keith is being right now. Can't he just realise that maybe I don't want to show him?

"**You know this is an invasion of privacy **_**and**_** it's indecent."**

Keith scoffs at my statement. **"Soren, you'd be the **_**last**_** person to abide by any of the Basitin laws."** He crosses his arms beneath him and uses them to lean against as he edges further over the side of the bed. He narrows his eyes, seemingly trying to judge just how far his reach is and whether it's far enough to be able to grab what it is he wants. I eye his movements very carefully, subconsciously readying myself for anything. **"I mean, look at you. Only boxer shorts on and you're lecturing me about indecency?"**

Annoyingly, what he's saying is true. Considering what I've learnt about myself/Soren over the last day or so – albeit a relatively small amount – I know that I apparently don't see myself as someone who goes by the rulebook. Which is a pretty cool change to the life I had as a human.

Keith continues. **"And anyway, we aren't bound by Basitin laws in a human town…"**The small Basitin smirks, trailing off in a very seductive-

…

Wait a second…

…

Now _that_ is just a horrific thought! What the hell does he think he's saying! I didn't actually think...I'm not even-he-I…He can't be, can he? I mean…what about Laura?

I snap myself out of my little, terrified trance and I'm immediately met by the undesirable sight of Keith leaning over the top of my body. I don't have a clue what it is he's doing but in this position I'm in no rush to find out. I scoot out from under the covers and let out a surprised yell just as he tumbles off of the bed and falls onto the blanket I had been sleeping in.

"**Fine, Keith, fine! I'll give you something from my damn rucksack! Just don't do anything like that to me again!"** I shout to him in a defeated and frightened tone whilst stepping over to my bag and unzipping it, doing my best to stay as far away from him as possible. I delve into it and avoid showing him anything that could possibly hint towards my other life. That includes my iPhone, headphones and torch. All of which would be something Keith considers as black magic. If only I could tell him it was just _'technology'_and that everyone here in this world is actually pretty damn primitive to me.

I'm not sure if he'd take that very well. He might even hand me over to the Templars. I think they'd have some sort of dastardly plan of action up their sleeves. Yeah, thanks a lot, Trace.

I sigh quietly and glance over to Keith who's now stood up, picking his clothes up from a neat pile he had made when we got into the room last night. Just how different was it all going to be now? Now that I'm a Basitin in an alternate universe. Now that none of my friends are going to be around, none of my family…I'm not one to let my emotions be known publicly and I'm thankful that hasn't changed. Until now I've never considered how I'm going to adjust in this world. I know next to nothing about the cultures, traditions and, more importantly, how to live. Hopefully it'll all somehow come back to me. I don't think Soren's memories could have disappeared just like that, could they?

"**Uh…Soren? Are you-?"**

"**Yeah, I'm fine, Keith, I'm fine."**I gesture dismissively and ruffle the fur on top of my head before returning my full attention to the contents of the rucksack. I pick out a food item from relatively near the top. A nestle toffee crisp, more specifically. It's the best thing I can give him without revealing my identity. I'm sure he's heard of chocolate, hasn't he? I mean come on…it's in absolutely every universe. Even Minecraft! He won't have heard of Metallica so I can't get him to listen to that music. Yet.

"**Hey. Got some chocolate here for you."**I state offhandedly as I rip open the wrapper and stuff it back into the bag; he'll be way too confused about all the branding and ingredients on the wrapper if I give that to him. He won't be asking questions about chocolate, though.

"**What's chocolate?"**

Oh, you've got to be kidding me.

"**Is it some sort of weapon?"**

I bury my head in one of my hands, the other gently holding the toffee crisp. Is it a weapon? That has to come first in my list of absolutely bloody absurd things people have said. Actually, I've only just started that list now but I might as well end it now, too, as no one is ever going to top that. But hey, all hope _isn't _gone because maybe they simply haven't discovered cocoa yet and I have to be honest here…There's no word or phrase that can describe how much I want that to be true.

"**No, Keith…You **_**eat**_** it."** I make a hopeless movement with my free hand and gaze up at him, tossing the chocolate bar in his direction and it hits him directly in the chest. He instinctively jolts back from the new object thrown at him and inspects every part of it carefully. The usually stoic Basitin picks it up a few seconds later. **"Oh, and you might want to eat it before it melts."**I add nonchalantly, zipping up the rucksack.

"**So do I just…bite part of it off?"**Keith asks and looks to me for some sort of reassurance.

"**No, you have to just sit there for a few minutes until it blows up in your face."**I shoot back at him – sounding very unlike myself during the process – as I get to my feet and simply stand there looking rather irritated. What I just said did sound pretty awesome, though…Explosive chocolate bars are seriously something I need to consider making. That's definitely suit my ways of subtlety and subterfuge.

"…**Really?"**An awkward silence follow this word for a good few seconds. He can't really have thought what I said was true. Then again, he didn't know what chocolate was so I shouldn't really be surprised at all by it. This world has a lot to learn about food…

"**No. You were right the first time."** I grit my teeth but I'm able to stop myself from throwing the daggers in his face and instead preoccupy myself by getting changed into my normal clothes. I'm amazed that no one's taken too much notice of my black t-shirt with a huge _'Dream Theater'_ logo emblazoned across the front of it. I figure they just took it literally and not in the sense that it's some sort of unknown band from an alternate universe. _That_would be scary.

"**Woah." **Keith remains speechless as I turn to him with a small, satisfied grin. It doesn't look like I'm going to need – or get for that matter – anymore clarification on just how much he likes it because, for one, he isn't too interested in me at the moment and two, his expression says it all: amazement, joy, wonder, plus about a million more words synonymous to those. His jaw is continuously

Too bad I don't have too much more where that came from and from the looks of things I don't think there are any tropical environments where cocoa could be harvested. That's the least of my worries, though.

"**Come on. We need to find Trace, don't we?" **I say this as more of a statement than a question and don't expect it to be answered. In fact, I wouldn't expect _any_ question of mine to be answered while Keith is still enjoying that chocolate. He seems to acknowledge it, though, and we continue to get ourselves ready for whatever this day plans on throwing at us. I actually feel ready to take on just  
about anything right now; it's great how much good a simple seven hour sleep can do for you.

"**Where did you get it?"**

I let out a gravely, low-pitched chuckle and stop myself right in the middle of the doorway, giving Keith a fleeting glance over my shoulder.

"**You'd think I was insane if I told you."**

"**I doubt it. Can't exactly have been from another world, could it?"**

Oh, Keith. You don't realise just how right you are, do you? I take in a deep breath and make my way downstairs, daggers hanging off the sides of my trousers, the straps of my rucksack pulled fimly over my shoulders. Thankfully, it seems all the rough-looking types have made their way out of the tavern and a much lighter and more cheerful atmosphere has replaced them.

"**Hey, what do you two think you're doing here? Didn't you read the sign on the door?"**

Maybe I thought about that cheerful atmosphere too soon. If I'm not mistaken…Yep, it's that Red Haired Guy. I wonder if he knows how much of a prat he sounds like. He seriously needs to get his priorities straight. _And _he needs to realise we aren't Keidran. We couldn't be more different, could we?

My right hand slowly reaches for one of the concealed daggers, my patience hanging on a very thin metaphorical thread but I manage not to show it. I flex my fingers a couple of times though I remain stoic and passive whilst considering every single small movement the arrogant b*****d makes. You know what they say: the bigger they are, the harder they fall…and he's certainly going to fall very hard if he carries on like he is now.

It's funny how, when reading the comic in my…other life, I actually didn't think this guy was too bad. Maybe a bit big-headed but still not the most rotten apple of the bunch. I guess I've got a very different perspective on the whole thing now. A perspective that really makes me want to knock him out, drag his unconscious body to the nearest source of very deep water and then casually push it into that water.

"**We aren't Keidran and we were just going." **Keith looks over to me and nods once, clearly not in the mood for an unneccesary fight.

"**You know there's a reason we don't let Keidran in here…"**

"**We. Aren't. Kei-"**

THWACK.

The blunt, wooden sound of the other guy's weapon slamming into the side of Keith's head resounds clearly throughout the whole tavern. The action itself was so instantaneous that I don't think anyone could've seen it coming. It causes me to flinch and take a small step back as I see Keith's body sprawled out over the floor. To my surprise and amazement, though, the Basitin simply shrugs it off and jumps back up to his feet, drawing his sword whilst doing so. The only real difference I notice is that he doesn't look too happy now. Oh, and he's bleeding a bit. If that's how hardy and utterly resilient Basitin are to pain then I'm going to be one happy person…Basitin…whatever I am now.

Well, it does all seem to be kicking off now so I don't see any reason _not_to join in. Besides, this is actually giving me a reason to see what I'm capable of now and what better time to do it than now!

As the Red Haired Guy sharply turns his attention to me, a sinister, cocky smirk etched onto his face, I bring my hands up to shoulder level and lightly clench them into fists. True, I could probably end this in about 10 seconds by using my daggers but that way it wouldn't be as fun. Taking on an offensive stance, placing my left foot in front of me, I get ready to bring the fight to him. After all, attack is the best form of defence. I nod at Keith and he returns the gesture, acknowledging the fact that I don't want him to interfere.

"**Are you serious?" **He asks out loud, bemused at the sight of me remaining unarmed. **"This – Woah!" **He shifts his weight onto his left side and avoids my right-handed jab by the smallest of margins. **"Okay, you're serious."**

He reacts by crouching down and using his spear-like weapon to try and sweep my legs from beneath me. I see this in time and leap over the weapon, dealing him a vicious blow to the jaw with a right hook as I land. He staggers back a few steps but I don't give him even a second to recover. I instinctively follow up on the attack by sprinting towards forwards and rugby tackling him to the ground.

Now that _is_something I learnt before.

We both crash to the ground but I make sure he's the one who takes the brunt of the impact. Almost immediately after, I pull my arm back into the air but I suddenly stop myself from bringing down more pain on the Red Haired Guy upon hearing two certain lines of dialogue.

"**Break them up!"**

"**What? Why me?"**

I smile to myself a little and relax. I guess this is where all of it really begins. Let's just hope Trace-

-Oh, bloody hell, I shouldn't have done that. I feel myself being thrown off to the side by my opponent as he scrambles to his feet and pulls Trace over to him by the scruff of the neck.

"**Trace! You're gonna deal with those two animals over there, right? Right?"**

Y'know, I feel sorry for Trace. I really do. I'd probably die if I had to listen to that guy yelling in my ear all the time.

I notice a friendly hand being offered to me and I glance up to see Keith leaning down on one knee to help me to my feet. I gladly accept the offer, firmly grasping his hand before being pulled up.

"**You haven't lost your touch, Soren. You should give me some lessons sometime."**

"**Maybe…" **I trail off and look towards Trace again. I don't even know if he's being serious or just joking around. I sincerely hope it's the latter as I have no idea how to do any moves. I just…_do_ them. In an unexplainable way. **"You do know that's Trace Legacy over there?"**I quickly add, changing the subject to something of more importance.

"**It is?" **Keith doesn't even wait for me to answer back but instead lets go of my hand and rushes over to Trace, grabbing his collar and pulling the Grand Templar towards him.

Oh, geez…guess I better let this play out and see how things go. This whole journey's going to be even weirder than I thought. And that's saying something.

* * *

So, Keith actually got Trace to follow him. In all honesty, though, it wasn't really too difficult but I expected that. Trace has all of his supplies and, thankfullly, he offered to get me some new clothes, too! As good of him as that was, I still don't know if I should have let him do it. I mean, what if he needs that money later on and he spent it on more clothes for me? Hell, it could even be the last vital component to saving the whole world! Heck if I know what Tom had planned to put into the comic later on.

Then again, that's also me over-analysing the situation. Focusing more on the future than the present. I may not be strongly atheist but the moral teachings that religion offers are amazing.

'_Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the ____present__ moment'_. That's exactly what I should be doing right now but I'm not. Maybe knowing what lies ahead of us isn't such a good thing after all.

"**Hey, Keith, who's that friend of yours? He hasn't said much at all." **Trace enquires inquisitively, causing my ears to perk up and my gaze to fall sharply on the two of them.

"**That's Soren. He's an assassin."**

"**Er…is he, y'know…safe to be around?"**

I sigh lightly and roll my eyes. What the hell is it with people always stereotyping against 'assassins' as being evil people who always stab you in the back.

"**I won't kill you in your sleep, if that's what you're asking." **Trace jumps slightly in surprise at my sudden addition to the conversation. Maybe I should be a bit more sociable around Trace and, well, everyone in general.

The once-evil Grand Templar glances over his shoulder at me as I increase my walking pace and catch up with him and Keith. **"Well that's…reassuring, I guess."** He rubs the back of his neck in nervousness but then his eyes light up, almost completely forgetting about me. **"Anyway, this is where we're meant to meet Flora!"**Trace announces enthusiastically, bounding on ahead of Keith and I. We both look over at each other and shrug nonchalantly.

Hang on, this is where Keith tries to kill Flora, isn't it? I've got to say, not a good first impression to make on her. I'm just wondering how cute she's going to be in real life.

I hear Trace call out her name a couple of times and, as anticipated, the trees begin rustling in excitement only akin to Flora's excitement about being back with Trace. I immediately lay eyes on her as she drops from the treetops and – I know I shouldn't be saying this but – _damn_is she beautiful! I suppose seeing her in person gives you different feeling than if you just –

"**Get back! I'll deal with the Keidran!" **Keith yells out, pushing in front of Trace, brandishing his sword.

Oh, bloody hell! Why did you have to distract me so much, Flora? Come on, canon, don't let me down. Use your magic, use your magic…

"**No, stop!" **Trace tries in vain to pull Keith back but he keeps advancing on Flora. Out of nowhere, I see the other Basitin slam into the trunk of a nearby tree with a force which I can only as being _immense_.

Thank you, Trace, thank you! Now we can all get on peacefully until nightfall, at least. Guess I better go help him up now...

"**Soren, you know how dangerous they are! Why didn't you kill it?"**

"**I wasn't provoked. And neither were you." **I reply simply, pulling my friend up from the base of the tree.

"**But it's a Keidran! There's no comprehending what terror she'll cause us in the future!"**

I'm about to interject here but that's actually partly true. Well…it's all Ephemural's fault really so yeah…I'll just blame it all on Ephemural when she takes over Flora.

"**Aren't you two both Keidran as well?" **Trace asks in a _what-the-hell-is-going-on_sort of tone as he rubs is forehead.

"**No! We're Basitin and she's Keidran! Now let's kill-"**

"**Keith, shut the bloody hell up." **I interrupt Keith, letting my thick British accent come flowing out as I give him a cold, venomous stare which promptly gets him to do just what I want. **"Flora's different."**

"**How do you know?"**

"**I…" **I turn my back on Keith and look at Trace briefly, then at Flora. My mind goes completely blank as I realise I've just gone and dug myself in the biggest hole imaginable.

"**Soren!"**

What the…Why's Flora saying my name? Hm…She seems to be looking at me like she's seen me before.

"**I thought I'd never see you again!" **The Tiger-Keidran pounces joyfully onto me before I can move out of the way, so I end up being hugged on the ground by her very tightly and also involuntarily.

This whole thing just got a _whole _lot more interesting. And awkward.


	3. Chapter 3

**Memories of Ghosts and Glass – Chapter 3**

"So you were fraternising with the enemy, Soren?" Keith asks accusatively, although it sounds much more like a statement to me; a statement which is completely absurd, too. I wouldn't exactly mind it, though...

And my mind really shouldn't be wandering in that direction. Get out of here, inappropriate-for-this-moment thoughts!

"Fraternising with the enemy?" I manage to lever Flora off of me and then give Keith a surprised and rather venomous glare. I'm sure at this point in the comic he agreed to travel with Trace and Flora. Why's he being so arrogant now? "Bloody hell, Keith..." I slowly get to my feet and step towards him. "Just give her a chance, okay?"

Sure, I may not know what the hell happened to make Flora recognise me but I *do* know that she doesn't at all deserve any bad treatment and I'm prepared to do more than just simply stand up for her. Keith better be ready to accept he's going to have to travel with her. If he doesn't like it I can always put him in his place.

"But I..." Keith begins to complain once again but cuts himself off mid-sentence after glancing over in the Tiger Keidran's direction. "Fine. If it helps me then...fine." He admits dejectedly, turning in his heels and then making his way into the forest.

"Hey, Keith?" Trace calls out after him and I see him checking the large map he's holding.

"What is it, Trace?" Keith answers in an irritated fashion, stopping in his tracks. Seems like I may have to actually be the peacemaker between Keith and Flora...and to think Trace was afraid I'd double-cross him!

"You know that's the wrong way?"

Flora lets out a little giggle but quickly stops after noticing Keith's glare. "Yeah...yeah, I know...Let's just get out of here." He proceeds to reluctantly follow Trace's lead, although stays near the back of the group looking very sulky as we trudge through the dark, eerily quiet forest.

I check my own positioning to assure myself I'm between both the Keidran and Basitin and that they're not going to get up to anything stupid. To be honest, it doesn't really look like Keith wants to get involved with, well...anything at all really. I'm not complaining if it makes my job easier. Besides, I have enough to deal with myself.

I wish all the surprises would just stop for now. I mean bloody hell, I've only been in this world for two days and there's only so much stupefying, mind-boggling shit that I can take. I guess I should be lucky that actually turning into a Basitin didn't give me a heart attack. I don't even want to think about what someone who isn't a furry would do in my place...

The fact that magic exists is just even crazier than I ever thought now that I'm able to see it in action. Science really shouldn't allow something like that to happen but...as much as I love science and everything that comes from it, magic is just too awesome to ignore. Alas, I'm a Basitin which means I can't use magic unless I want to become a mentally unstable psychopath.

Then again, who is mentally stable and also a psychopath at the same time? I don't think…

Oh, wait a second. I still haven't said whether or not I-

"Soren? You and Flora: have you actually, y'know been toge -"

"No." I immediately cut Trace off with a blunt, 'you've-just-hit-a-brick-wall-with-this-conversation' kind of tone once I realise what it is he was planning to say. Just in the nick of time, too. Since when was he that blunt, though? Maybe this isn't as canon as I thought. And maybe I should stop presuming it will always be canon.

Trace remains silent and rightly so in my opinion. Seriously, he should be the least likely out of the four of us here to start invading someone's private life. Even though I don't even know anything about Soren's past…I briefly glance over to Flora who swiftly turns her attention away from me and focuses on where she's walking.

I frown slightly and continue to look at her. I may not be an expert in this particular field but that's the body language of someone who knows something. I'm sure of it. What it is she knows, I can only vaguely guess at. I need to find some way of getting Flora to tell me how she and Soren originally met each other, too. I imagine that might be quite difficult to do, as, most of the time, I'm not the type of person who likes hurting peoples' feelings. Going up to her and asking 'How exactly did we meet, again?' is without a doubt going to do just that.

Admittedly, having the caring personality that I do may hinder me somewhat considering I'm an assassin now. They do clash a lot, yeah…but I'll cross each of those unsteady bridges as I get to them, I suppose.

I adjust the straps of my rucksack slightly and leap casually over a few tree trunks protruding out of the dirt, secretly admiring what my new body is capable of doing with such ease. With my right hand I pull myself up onto a large boulder which sits just outside a small clearing within the ever-darkening forest and take a deep, refreshing breath of air. These are the moments which really make you appreciate how intricate all life in any world is. It's all balanced on the tip of a knife edge; one small, permanent change in any ecosystem could potentially spell the downfall of life.

There's either that, or there's a bloody massive disaster which could happen that would decimate almost everything. I'm not here to be pessimistic, though. In fact, I'm happier than I ever have been in life! An (almost) completely clean slate, adventuring with three other awesome people in a universe I love…How could it possibly get better than that?

"Meeeaarr!"

Oh, well, there wasn't anything suggesting it couldn't get worse. I thought I told Keith to leave Flora alone. I sigh and grit my teeth in aggravation as I turn around to the source of the commotion and...Hang on, Keith's right over there so…that means Trace must have just given her the necklace. As my gaze lands on the two misfits, my eyes clarify my thoughts on the necklace.

Okay, shit just got real. No turning back now. Not that I intended to do anything like that but still. We're all in it for the long run, now. I can be sure that it's going to be a very long run indeed.

I shake my head a little and leap of off the boulder, landing softly onto the grass below. It's best if I don't interfere or worry about anything that I know is supposed to happen so I decide to try and catch up with Keith who's sauntered off on his own around a hundred metres ahead of us.

"Keith!" I start jogging towards him as he stops and looks over his shoulder at me.

"Yeah?"

I slow down to a gentle walk once I reach him. "Just to let you know: if Flora does actually try killing anybody then I'll be the first to stop her."

"Stop her?"

"In other words, I'll kill her." I feel my stomach wrench whilst saying the final three words but my expression remains indifferent. If it comes to it then...then I guess I'll have to do it. Especially now that I've just told Keith. I don't have to take orders, though. Mentally, I'm not a Basitin. I'm just me. A 15 year old guy from England. I can do whatever the bloody hell I please.

"A while ago you were defending her."

"And I still will. She isn't a threat yet. It's just a precaution."

Yeah, a precaution that I hope I won't have to take tonight. I'm trusting you, Flora. Trusting you not to make the biggest mistake of your life.

* * *

"Okay, this looks like a good enough place as anywhere else to set up camp; next to a river and in a reasonably large clearing." Trace announces rather wearily, letting his bag fall carelessly to the ground next to a couple of logs strewn carelessly along that same grassy surface. It _has_ been a long time since we've stopped walking but I don't feel too tired. I suppose it must be quite dangerous around here at night so settling down for the moment is a plan that'll no doubt benefit everyone.

Flora surveys the surrounding with subtle scrutiny but stays within about 2 metres of Trace whilst I unintentionally mimic his movements by slipping the rucksack off my shoulders and planting it beside his. I frown slightly and stare at the two bags, only now noticing just how different the two are from each other in aesthetic terms. I'm not going to be taking it everywhere with me so I hope they don't get too curious and start rummaging through all the stuff in there.

To be honest, I don't really give a damn about how all that stuff got here; I'm just glad that it's…_somehow_ all here but y'know what? After all that's happened to me recently it doesn't surprise me that it all randomly decided to show up on a whim. I'd be more scared if it _didn't _happen.

Anyway, I guess that instead of sitting around doing nothing I could be helpful by doing a bit of hunting. Trace probably already brought a lot of food along but this is a chance to stretch my legs a bit and see what I can really do in the sneaky-stabby section of things. It's also a chance to see if I'll just fail completely. Talk about throwing yourself into the deep end...

"Trace. Keith and I'll go get some food while you set up the tents." I look towards the other Basitin outcast and see him nod in response. I suppose the trees can't hold too many uninvited surprises in their branches. I mean, Keith seemed to be absolutely fine on his own in the comic.

_'In the comic'_. That's a phrase that has no relevance whatsoever now. It has no relevance because I'm here experiencing it in the flesh and not sitting behind the screen of a HP laptop reading it.

"I brought food for us already." He gestures with his hand towards the bag he had been carrying with him.

"We have a chance not to use it tonight. Save it for a more desperate time. Plus I need to stay sharp. This sort of thing helps me."

Er…does it? I'm pretty sure I didn't even think about any of what I just said before I said it. Oh well, seems to have worked out nicely.

"Alright then. We'll be safe here, I guess." I nod and we remain in the same position for a few seconds before I speak up again.

"Complacency kills, Trace." I leave him with that final warning and turn to start catching up with Keith who's already began to disappear into the deep green and brown fauna.

"Uuh...what do you mean?"

"Trust no one." I give a final look over my shoulder and flash a quick smile before swiftly turning back and walking after Keith who had decided to finally stop and wait for me just past the edge of the clearing.

I sincerely hope Trace manages to realise what it is I mean without telling Flora about it. I don't think that'll happen, though; I need to remember they haven't been together for as long as I think. Now that I've told him about that maybe he'll be more careful around her...He's going to need to be alert tonight because if he gets too relaxed then she might just persuade herself to kill him. If that happens I'm screwed in terms of precognition. I mean, I'll have to actually properly get to know the world instead of just relying on what I know happens; my lack of ability to socialise well is going to hinder any sort of adjustment to this world that I have to do.

Perhaps I can try and interrupt her conversation with Sythe later on...Thinking about it, I'll need to keep an eye on him. After all, he didn't say he was going to leave after telling Flora that lie about Trace so if he plans on doing something afterwards I have to be ready for it. Thankfully, at the moment I can just remove those thoughts completely from my mind.

"Soren, you lead the way. I'm far less experienced than you."

"Alright, fine." I accept the offer and we stand still for a few seconds, taking into account all of my surroundings. If we're going to be hunting then we need a vantage point where we're able to take our prey by surprise and move undetected. To me, it seems like the only things that offer that in this forest are the trees. Now it's just a question of getting up there.

"What are you thinking?" Keith enquires and steps forward a little. His gaze is drawn in the direction of mine and he quickly realises my train of thought. "You-You aren't going to-" The young Basitin stammers and cuts himself off after watching me walk up to a nearby tree trunk. "H-hey! I can't do any of that!" He moves forward to pull me back but I've already started clambering swiftly up the trunk using divots and indents in the tough, crinkled bark as hand and footholds.

All I have to say at this point is thank god that I still have all of Soren's skills and abilities. Maybe I won't be so useless after all. I look back down to the ground and I raise my eyebrows in surprise at seeing just how far up I already am. It's a good 10 or so metres from me to the base of the tree but that isn't what interests me. It's Keith's expression of part helplessness and part irritation that causes me to smile a little but this only annoys him even more.

"Okay, now you're just showing off!" He hollers up to me and crosses his arms.

Eh. Maybe I _should_ go down just to offer him some moral support or something like that…Besides, we'll be safer if we're together; I suppose I'll just get to that vantage point in tree tops when we've identified what we're going to be catching. I shake my head slightly before carefully making my way back down.

"Listen, if we come across a group of bandits or something then it's a very bad thing if we're separated. I know you like working alone but…not now."

Yeah, I don't think I'd like being ambushed by anyone who's willing to kill me without any mercy. Admittedly, I'm going to have to deal with bigger fish than just a group of bandits. Fish like Ephemural. Now _that_ won't be a nice meeting. I wonder if she knows about me…I really hope that my transition into this world was completely unbeknownst to her but considering she's a demigod she probably knows everything.

Who knows, though; perhaps I can be the one to throw up a few surprises here and there. Heck, I'm not even supposed to be with Flora, Trace and Keith so that in itself is going to ruffle a few of her metaphorical feathers.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, I try and break the tension. "Keith?"

"Yeah?"

"If we're going back to our – _your_ – home...I'm going to be immediately recognised."

Keith tilts his head to the side and glances at me. "I guess so. I mean, you're a Western Basitin. Still, you're point is?"

"Keith, they'll want me dead on first sight. It'll be tense enough with just you being back there but you _and_ me?" I sigh quietly and look up to the purple-hued night sky. "That's madness."

"If I'm with you they won't lay a hand on you."

I chuckle softly to myself. "Politics is never that simple. Never." I turn my attention back where I'm placing my feet...er…_paws_ and at the same time look for any signs of movement from any possible threats or prey.

"Soren, you could take on whoever they threw at you."

"I wish that were true."

"It is. You're different to me and every other Basitin. If you're given an order by a superior you can rebel against it. You don't move in the shadows; you _are_ a shadow."

"I'm not a super soldier, Keith. If they tell every Basitin to kill me then they'll want to kill me. Including you."

"I'd never do-"

"-Yes you would. You're a Basitin. You're biologically wired to do it."

"You're telling me this as if you aren't a Basitin yourself."

"That's because…."

Oh, bloody hell. I just slipped into human mode right there. I don't think he's suspicious about it or anything so that's always a good thing. It's now when improvisation comes into effect.

"…Technically I'm not. I don't fit in with our society. It's based around the law." I unsheathe the dagger on the right-hand side of my waist and glare at it for a few seconds before smirking to myself. "Law doesn't exist within me and to be honest I-"

"What is-"

"Stay down and be quiet." Keith obliges and copies my movements exactly whilst his hand moves quickly down to his sword. "A Keidran. And it doesn't look friendly."

"Then...kill it." Keith whispers back in a hopeful but also sarcastic tone.

"I will."

"Wait, what? You're going to kill it!"

"Make your bloody mind up!"

"No...I mean yeah! I just thought you didn't kill things if you weren't provoked..."

"I don't. But this Keidran looks..."

"Feral."

Silence lingers over me and Keith after we both say the word at exactly the same time. We both glance at each other and almost completely forget about the looming threat only about 50 or so metres ahead of us.

Great...now he's going to be wondering how the hell I knew what a feral Keidran looks like. I guess he's probably thinking the same thing about me. Unfortunately for him, I already know.

A loud rustling in the leaves and grass draws our attention back to the bigger problem. From what I can see here, it seems like she's decided to rest up which makes it so much easier for me. Er...me _and_ Keith, I suppose...

"Hey, you see that thick branch hanging over the top of the Keidran?" I shuffle slightly closer to Keith and then point up to it.

"Yeah, what abou-oh, wait, you're going up there, aren't you." He states in an unimpressed manner, frowning a little bit as he does so.

Well, now I _have_ to do it otherwise I'm just going to look like an absolute idiot. I guess if it doesn't work as I'm planning we can always go to plan B: the frontal assault, although it's definitely not as effective as the subtle approach.

"Yeah." I say simply as I now focus on the intricacies of my plan and how I'm going to actually work it all out. Maybe I can try and climb the tree like I did before and…Okay, wow! That was a bit more than just unexpected. How the hell did I manage to get up to this branch of the tree? I glance down as I hang from the tree branch and make the signal for him to keep an eye on the feral Keidran as I move through the trees before I pull myself back up, balancing precariously on the branch.

Huh. Reminds me a lot of Assassin's Creed…Anyway! I think it's time to get a quiet move on.

I instinctively start leaping across the protruding arms of the tree being careful to select the ones which are least likely to snap under my weight. Every few seconds I look for the relatively still figure of the Keidran in the middle of the fauna and adjust my positioning to remain on track. A few times my paws slip off of the branch I'm on but I'm able to latch onto it again with my hands.

After what seems like only a minute or so, I arrive almost directly above the feral feline in a crouched position. Only a couple of moments later, I silently lower myself onto my stomach but freeze up just as I hear a small creaking coming from the tree branch itself. If this breaks right now then, well...let's just say it won't be pretty.

Wrapping my legs around the branch I start lowering myself down. To others, it would look something like what a spider would be doing if it were hanging from its web.

At this point I'm so close to her that I can almost feel her body warmth and hear her gentle breathing. I...even if this _is_a feral Keidran she's still a living thing with a life to live. Killing her seems wrong in more ways than one.

But then again it's for the safety of Keith, Flora and Trace and there's no reasoning to be done with it. I can't politely ask it to leave us alone. I'm sure Flora would understand; if it got the chance then it could easily inflict some major injuries to one of us. Yeah, utilitarianism is always a good thing to turn to.

I shut my eyes and slowly take in a deep breath, drawing the dagger close to her neck.

"Soren! Watch out!"

In my peripheral vision I see Keith sprint out of hiding with his sword drawn, his attention turned to something completely different to the Keidran and apparently it's right behind me; if he's ignoring the fact that he just woke up our original target then it must be pretty damn important.

"Keith, that Keidran's woken-"

I'm suddenly yanked out of my thoughts as a spear pierces through my stomach without any effort whatsoever. Surprisingly, I don't feel too much pain from it. Just a stinging sensation actually. I fall unceremoniously to the floor which, fortunately for me, is only about a metre or so below me. I land on my side and quickly turn my attention to the spear currently protruding from my body.

As soon as I shakily get to my feet I grasp the wooden shaft with both hands and begin to slowly but surely slide it all the way through my stomach. It's this part that hurts like nothing possibly imaginable in this world but I manage to simply grin and bear it whilst ignoring the sounds of people shouting and swords clashing against each other. Keith is in the thick of that trying to save my ass while I'm just standing here…casually pulling a spear out the front of my body.

Finally, the whole spear clatters to the floor, soaked in a deep crimson red but in its place a stream of blood begins flowing out of the large open wound. I can worry about that later, though. Right now, I have to go and deal with those Human bandits; Keith's never going to be able to survive much longer.

Clutching the front of my wound to try and halt some of the bleeding I stagger towards the three Humans who are preoccupied with Keith, each of their backs turned on me.

Let's see how they react to _this!_

Using my remaining dagger I drag one of the attackers down from behind and slit his throat with professionalism only someone that has experience in this area could achieve. This grabs the attention of the other two who turn on their heels in shock at seeing their companion brutally taken out right in front of them. I've already lunged forward and plunged the dagger into the heart of one of the Humans before either of them can do anything to prevent me. This sends him sprawling lifelessly onto his back with me lying on top of his body.

"Dan, James! No! You bastard animal, you killed them both!"

I glance over my shoulder but I'm met with the sight and feeling of a steel blade slicing deep into my arm and then again into the side of my abdomen. Unable to dodge or roll way, I simply succumb to the onslaught. A real sense of anger and emotional pain is present in the bandit's eyes and only now do I realise that I've actually killed two of my own kind…Two Humans who were very much alive just a minute ago. People who don't have a future now…All because of me.

"Soren."

Ugh...Geez, my head hurts so much...Why the hell's my vision so blurred?

"Soren!"

Oh, Keith...How long has he been pulling me along like this? I-I feel completely...completely fine.

"Soren, we need to get you back! You're bleeding out like hell!"

"I…I killed those two…" My voice is dry and croaky, hardly a sound being made.

"Trace, Flora! Help me out here!"

"Oh my god...Is he even going to survive these injuries?"

"I don't know, Flora. Basitin are tough but...it'd take more than just our hardiness to suvive this."


End file.
